


The Only Thing That's Right

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam100 Prompts For My Muse [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sutan Amrull RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam100 Prompt #3: bewitched by the bayou; chapter 1<br/>This takes part in the universe of Mates and Vampires. Might be a start of something new...  Sorry for the ending :)<br/>Glam100 Prompt #5: Vampires: chapter 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Only Thing That's Right

With each wipe Raja was leaving, while Sutan reappeared again. Sutan always loved that even when she left, she was never really far away from him, always a part of him; like the only true friend through all the centuries.

Sutan was finally in New Orleans, finally giving into the call he was receiving from here since years. Tommy said that was something about the bayou that kept him and Eric coming back. Sutan laughed about them back then, but being here gave him the feeling Tommy was right. There was something or maybe someone out there… waiting for him. 

***

He wiped away the sweat and thought about a quick shower when he heard something outside. It was like a whimper or a quiet cry. Sometimes the good senses of a vampire were annoying. Still, Sutan needed to check on the sound. Someone could be hurt. 

He walked down the hall and opened the door to the alley in the back of the club. He stumbled back, shocked by the wave of emotion that hit him. The pain he felt coming from another person made him sick. 

Then he heard the strange noise again and he was pulled towards it. 

***

The alley was dark, but Sutan could see everything; the perks of being a vampire. He all but run over to the figure that was lying on the ground. When he reached them, he could see it was a man. His blond hair was curling around his face; his lips were stretched into a painful grimace. 

“What happened to you? Can I help you?”

The man opened his eyes and Sutan was hit by a look that told him, that this was the man, he was looking for; the one calling for him: his mate. 

And his mate was dying. 


	2. Right Beside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glam100 Prompt #005: Vampires

“I’ve been dreaming about you for so long…“  
  
Sutan’s voice broke away while he choked on his tears. He watched the sleeping man on the bed, his mate… He was so pale, almost lifeless.  
Sutan let a sob slip out if his lips, when a strong hand patted his shoulder.  
  
“He will be fine. If you’d let yourself listen to his body through your despair, you would know that.”  
  
Eric’s soft voice was soothing. Sutan knew his friend was trying to say, that Sutan did everything right, but he knew better.  
  
He would have failed, would have betrayed his mate.  
  


***

  
Sutan turned towards Eric, tears in his eyes. Eric smiled at him.  
  
“You didn’t do it, so why are you driving yourself nuts about it?”  
  
Sutan sighed and got up to pace in the small room.  
  
“I just got lucky, because you and Tommy were there. I saw him dying and I wanted to keep him safe. I wanted to keep him alive **for** me!”  
  
Eric shook his head. He wanted to say something when Tommy came into the room. He walked over to the bed and touched the man’s forehead. The aura of a warlock was shining around him.  
  


***

  
Tommy set down the bottle he brought with him and looked between Sutan and Eric.  
  
“Sutan, the council will arrive any minute now. Shane needs you to be strong, you are his mate!”  
  
 _Shane…_  
  
Sutan nodded, tears streaming down his face.  
  
“How long do we have?”  
  
“I gave him a strong potion that should keep him strong and alive at least for the next 48 hours. Enough time for…”  
  
Sutan huffed.  
  
“Enough time for what? To save him, I’d have to turn him and he didn’t agree with that. I almost did it without his consent. I almost did it!”

  
***

  
Eric walked over to Sutan and shook him by his shoulders.  
  
“But you didn’t! Stop beating yourself over the fact that you wanted to do anything to save him. It’s the most natural feeling between mates, keeping the other one safe. I know it is not legal but you had an excuse. Now is not the time for regret about something that could have been. Now we need to find a good solution.”  
  
Tommy stepped towards them.  
  
“You know the council can allow the turning even if Shane will remain unconscious.”  
  
Sutan shook his head.  
  
“I want him to agree….”

***

  
Tommy nodded and took Sutan’s hands in his own.  
  
“There is maybe a chance, we could ask him.”  
  
Sutan looked up, hope shining on his face.  
  
“I can’t promise anything, but I talked to our friend Estelle, you know the witch he helped me remember my past?”  
  
Sutan nodded and watched as Eric moved behind Tommy to kiss his neck. Tommy giggled and slapped Eric tenderly on his cheek.  
  
“You’re a sap, you know?”  
  
Eric shrugged and Tommy looked back at Sutan.  
  
“I think with Estelle’s help, we can get to the core of Shane’s soul and talk to him.”  
  


***

  
“You can do that?”  
  
Tommy nodded and pushed back into Eric’s arms.  
  
“Sutan, we want you to be happy, we want to help you.”  
  
Eric mentioned him closer and they all hugged, before Sutan pulled back to look at Shane. His heart was longing for that man. The man he didn’t know anything about besides the name that was on his ID card. But when he stepped closer and took his mate’s hand into his own, he could feel things that could be.  
  
“I’ve been dreaming about you for so long, now I need to keep you here with me.”


End file.
